


Goodnight, Sweet Prince

by jdlc9215



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdlc9215/pseuds/jdlc9215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is really tired from Calculus homework. And then Derek shows up? What can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sweet Prince

“Oh my God, when will this torture end?” Stiles runs his hair one more time as he stares as his Calculus homework, which might as well be Latin to him. The dead language because this makes ABSOLUTELY no sense to him whatsoever. What was the point of Calculus anyway? Stiles was pretty sure that it was just invented to make teenagers confirm their own stupidity. He’d already pulled a Cady Heron the first day of school when the teacher - why doesn’t he still know her name yet - asked them a question, by answering, “The limit does not exist!”   
The class and the teacher just laughed a bit. “It’s not the first time I’ve gotten that line.” But once she started writing down equations and talking about subs and doms or whatever the fuck they call all those other Calculus things, he was lost on a distant planet. Senior Year was already killing him. And it was only the first week!  
A yawn escaped his mouth once again, and he swears he almost dislocated his jaw. He looks at the clock on his MacBook Pro and realizes that it’s 1:30 in the morning. Which means he’s been staring at the textbook for 30 minutes. His dad was working the night shift at the station and had left Stiles money for Pizza, which was gone within the first hour Stiles got home. That’s enough homework then. “Okay,” he said tiredly as he laid his head down on his desk, “Let me just rest my eyes.” His head had barely touched desk when he heard a loud knock on his window. “Seriously! What the fuck-” But he stops mid-sentence when he realizes who’s at the window. Derek.  
Quickly, he gets up from his desk to let in his boyfriend. Boyfriend, he’ll never, ever get used to that. He almost trips thanks to the fact that one of his shoelaces is untied. Seriously, the things that Derek does to him. Okay, he was already a klutz before Derek came into his life but it’s like he needs to be completely fool proof now. But can you blame him? Have you ever seen Derek? Finally, he opens the window to let him in, but not before a cold gust of wind enters the room. Derek follows, comes in and close the window behind him before facing Stiles.  
Stiles backs away from his boyfriend a bit. Yeah, they’ve been dating for a few months, known each other for two years, but he still doesn’t know how to approach his boyfriend. Wait, can that word just stop forming in his head? “What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, because if Derek is showing up this late at night, something has to be wrong.   
But a quick run down of Derek tells him that his boyfriend is completely fine; no cuts on his shirt, jeans, or faces, no distress either. It’s just his boyfriend, safe and sound; wearing a pair of blue jeans that makes Stiles wants to grab his ass. Derek will never admit it, but when they make out, Stiles likes to grab his ass and squeeze, and he rather enjoys it. Maybe if he wasn’t so tired, he would want to do it now.   
“Nothing’s wrong,” Derek says matter of factly, “I just wanted to see you.” Stiles can tell a smile is forming in his lips. “Plus, I could sense how bored you were from the loft.” There’s the Derek we all know and love. “Could you please tell me why you aren’t doing your homework?”  
“Calculus is another language. It’s a thing from another universe because I don’t even understand it.” Derek starts to walk over to his desk, allowing Stiles a perfect view of what he wants to grab. AND OH MY GOD, THAT ASS!!! Stiles wants to bite into it, massage it until his hands go sore, grab onto until-  
“Stop looking at my ass, Stiles.” Seriously, how does this guy even do that? There’s no point in even denying anything at this point in their relationship. Stiles just puts his hand to his face and turns to look the other way.   
“What are you even doing, Der?” Stiles asks, calling out one of the nicknames he has for Derek. Sourwolf being the other; but that one’s only brought into play when they’re cuddling which turns out, to be a lot. He loves it, not that he’s complaining. But this is Derek, we’re talking about. He threatened to rip his throat out on more than one occasion. Just goes to show how much people can change in two years.  
“I’m trying to see if I can help you out,” Derek says, textbook in hand.  
“Can you?” Stiles asks, with a hint of hope in his voice.  
“Yeah, if I didn’t drop this class at the end of my second week of Senior Year.” Derek looks up from the textbook and gives Stiles a smile. If only he had made him smile when they first met, because Stiles swears that whenever his boyfriend smiles, a unicorn is born. And they don’t even exist. No, but in all seriousness, he wished his boyfriend smiled more in the beginning of their relationship. When they were starting to tolerate each other. Someone who could smile like that is someone who has gone through so much in life, and Stiles knows his boyfriend is one of them.  
“Thanks for being absolutely no help then,” Stiles says in an attempt to get his mind of what he was just thinking about. He turns and walks towards his bed, taking off his shoes in the process before he drops down to the bed. He grabs a pillow and smothers it on top of him, exasperated. “I’m gonna fail Senior Year, and not even my werewolf boyfriend, who has saved my life, and this town on more than one occasion, can help me.”   
Derek chuckles as he sets the textbook back down and walks over to where his barely-an-adult boyfriend lays on his bed. He lays down next to him, and takes the pillow off his face. “I’m going to fail Senior Year, not graduate, not go to college, work at some fast food place and be Pack Mommy working minimum wage, to barely support The Pack.”   
“Stop being such a drama queen, Stiles. You’re not going to fail, you’re going to graduate and you’re going to do whatever it is you want to do.”  
“How can you be so sure of it? I don’t even know what I wanna do! I’m suppose to have that figured out by now, and I’m nowhere even close to doing that! Derek, what the hell am I gonna-” Stiles is cut off by Derek putting a hand on his mouth, to shut him up.  
Derek loves Stiles, he wouldn’t be here with him if he didn’t feel a thing for the kid. He would go as far to say that he felt something for the kid back when he and Scott first came out in the woods. He tried to fight, but Stiles was always there. Everyone left him at some point in his life, but no matter who left, Stiles was always there. And he believes that Stiles doesn’t even know how much he appreciates him for that fact alone. For being himself, is why he loves him.   
Lately Stiles had been freaking out about the beginning of Senior Year and how he hadn’t had anything figured out yet, and how he didn’t have a career plan or anything. And then all the self-doubting and self-hate started coming out of Stiles’ mouth. And if there’s one thing he can’t stand is having the kid, who literally saved his life, put himself down.   
“I thought I told you a long time ago, to stop with the self hate. I’m not going to let you fail. You heard me.” Stiles’ brown eyes look up at Derek’s green eyes, and he knows that no matter what, he’s telling the truth. Stiles nods his head in agreement, and Derek’s hand comes off his mouth. “Look, I’m sorry about the whole hand over mouth thing, but-”   
Derek doesn’t get to finish because Stiles lunges at him, in a quick sudden move. “I thought I told you to never do that again, Sourwolf.” Derek would have taken it serious, if Stiles wasn’t laughing as he tried to get Derek pinned.   
“This is how you wanna do it then? Why do you even try when you know you’re going to lose?” Derek asks, as Stiles turns to grab his hands from behind him.   
“Just because you’re a werewolf doesn’t mean I don’t have advantages.” Advantages Stiles was still trying to figure out at the moment, but he doesn’t have to let Derek know that. They’ve wrestled each other a few times, and that always ended with Stiles pinned, Derek on top of him. And sometimes Derek’s cock right in his face. But today, the clothes were on.   
“You wish, get ready to lose,” Derek said as he got off the best and took off his shirt, revealing abs of steel that Stiles wishes he could just lick every second of the day. Stiles looked for a second, before remembering just exactly what was going on and clumsy tries to take off his shirt. Derek sees that as his chance to strike and that is exactly what he does.   
Stiles’ body isn’t as strong as Derek, but the boy isn’t exactly weak. Although he’s 147 pounds of fragile bones and pale skin, Stiles can keep up. It definitely isn’t the lacrosse practices but whatever Stiles is doing works for him. There’s just a little hint of chest hair on Stiles, that Derek likes to lick whenever he can, along with the tiny moles that cover Stiles’ body from head to toe. But he needs to take his boyfriend down first. It’s an Alpha thing.   
Poor Stiles doesn’t see Derek coming before he’s on top of him, his shirt covering his face. “No fair, Derek, I can’t see! This is way beyond unfair!” Derek reaches for the shirt covering his boyfriend’s face, takes it off and throws it to the other side of the room.  
“Now will you put up a fight?” Derek asks.  
He already has his answer when Stiles tries to pull Derek off him and get on top to pin him. Stiles was quick, Derek couldn’t deny that, but Derek was quicker, of course. Minutes had passed and after several attempts on Stiles’ part to pin him, Derek had grabbed Stiles by his brown hair and had in a headlock. But before Derek could apply pressure, Stiles bit his arm, and quickly escaped, trying to set Derek up for a sleeper hold of his own. He was only about to wrap his arm around Derek’s neck when Derek grabbed Stiles’ arms and sent him flying and landing in front of him. Stiles moaned in pain and tried to grab his back, but Derek had captured his wrists with one hand and held them in place above Stiles’ head. Now, both of them were sweating and struggling to catch their breath.   
“Oh my God, Derek...” Stiles says with his eyes closed, trying to buck Derek off him with his hips, “That hurt.”  
Derek leaned his head down to whisper in Stiles’ eye. “Which is why you should know better, Stiles. Now, anything you want to say?”  
“I submit, Derek. Please, get off me.”  
Derek is having too much fun, which is why he decides to play with his human boyfriend. “You what, baby?”  
“I submit,” Stiles says again. He bucks again at his hips, and Derek feels something hard hit him from underneath. “Derek, please get off me.”  
Derek looks down and sees the evidence right there. Stiles is hard, his lacrosse pants showing the outline of the beautiful penis hidden underneath it. “What is this?” Derek asks, as he grabs the harden cock through the pants, causing a moan to escape Stiles’ mouth. “Does someone like submitting to their Alpha?”   
“Oh my God...” Stiles whispers quietly, trying to break from Derek’s hold. “Der... Derek if you’re gonna do something, do it please.”   
“If I let you go, Stiles, what will you do?” Derek asks as he continues to rub Stiles’ dick. “What will you do?”  
“Let me go, and I’ll show you,” Stiles says, swallowing some air before he starts to breathe heavily again. “Let me go, and I’ll suck you off right now.”   
“But I like you this way, baby. All under my control.” Derek pulls Stiles’ cock and Stiles stiffens underneath him.   
“Derek, just do something, please.” And he knows exactly what to do. Derek finds the Stiles’ shirt on the mess of the bed and grabs it. “Turn around,” Derek orders and Stiles isn’t a fool and does as he’s told. “Put your arms behind your back.”  
“Derek, what?”  
“Do it Stiles, or I swear to God, I won’t let you cum.” And with that Stiles quickly puts his hands behind his back. Oh, how easy it is for people to follow orders when the threat of not cumming comes into play. Derek quickly ties the white shirt around Stiles’ wrists and makes sure it’s strong to hold Stiles in place. At this point, the way Stiles is, anything can hold him in place.  
Derek turns Stiles back around and, God, Stiles looks so beautiful tied up like that. “Now answer, baby, what will you do to me when I let you go?” Derek asks again.  
“I’ll suck you dry. I’ll kiss and rub my face against your stubble because you like as much as I do. I’ll lick every single drop of cum from your beautiful penis. But, please Derek, just make me cum, please.”   
“Since you’ve asked so nicely.” Derek grabs Stiles’ pants and pulls them off. Usually Stiles’ dick is semi-soft when he first lets it out, but at this point, the beautiful pink penis comes out looking like it’s ready to burst, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. He runs his thumb against the pink head and Stiles starts to mutter incoherently.   
“Oh shit, baby!” Stiles screams when Derek starts to jack him off. Derek’s hands come up and down Stiles’ shaft so beautifully, Stiles might start to cry after his orgasm. Stiles bucks into Derek’s hands whenever he brushes against his head. He starts to breathe quickly, so soon after Derek started. He’s so close, he’s already so close. He needs this.   
“Derek, stop!” Stiles yell. “Please, I don’t wanna cum yet! Not yet!” But Derek ignores him and continues to jack him off. “Derek, no! Please, baby, not yet!” Stiles starts to see white spots underneath his closed eye lids. Oh no, he’s gonna cum! It’s gonna happen! He starts to feel the buildup at the pit of his stomach, and he can just tell he’s going to cum hard. “Baby, please! I’m gonna cum!”   
“Then do it. Cum for me, Stiles.” And those are the magic words and Stiles’ undoing, as shots of cum start to escape from Stiles’ dick.   
“Holy shit!” Stiles yells at the top of his lungs, his dick still in Derek’s hands, arching his back off the bed. “Holy... shit...” Stiles says, quieter this time, as he comes down from his orgasm. His white vision starts to fade to black, and he knows he’s passing out. No, I don’t want to, he thinks. But his muscles are begging for rest, his eyelids feel a thousand pounds heavier. “Just for a second then...” he says before he fades away.

Derek slowly finishes up untying Stiles’ hands, and lays him back down on his back again. Stiles looks extremely peacefully in his sleep, his soft snores filling the room. That didn’t go as planned. Once Stiles came, his body stiffened for a few seconds, before he made again. Only once Derek looked at Stiles’ face, he realized he came so hard, he passed out. Derek would have woken him up, but he didn’t have the heart to do so. His boyfriend was tired after all. He’ll just have to make sure Stiles had his strength back tomorrow to do what he had planned for him.  
Once all the cum was licked off Stiles’ body (Never let good cum go to waste), and he was dried, Derek took off his jeans and laid down next to his boyfriend. Once he was comfortable, Stiles quickly cuddled closer to Derek and Derek had his arms around the younger boy. Stiles laid his head against Derek’s chest, and continued to sleep. Derek looked down on Stiles, and quietly kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Sweet Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written specifically for the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, you can find info about that right here: http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge  
> “Awkward Sex" is the prompt for today, so here it is. Warning: I just finished, and I haven’t editted anything, so if there are errors, I apologize, you can message me about that in my inbox on tumblr: jdlc9215.tumblr.com   
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
